callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Reflex Sight
The Reflex Sight is an optical sight in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It also makes a brief appearance in Call of Duty: World at War, and is available with console commands in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare The Reflex Sight appears as an attachment exclusive to Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare's campaign, either mounted on the G36C or M4A1. It is nearly identical to the Red Dot Sight in terms of zoom and accuracy, but has a different appearance. Gallery > G36C Reflex Sight CoD 4.png|Reflex Sight attached to the G36C M4A1 RDS 4.png|Reflex Sight attached to the M4A1 M4A1 SOPMOD ADS.PNG|Aiming down the M4A1's reflex sight Call of Duty: World at War The reflex sight appears in the level "Black Cats", where it appears as the Reflector Sight. It is mounted on the left and right M2 Browning Machine Guns. That is the only appearance it makes in the game. Gallery LockeWaW2.png|A reflector sight on an M2. WaW Blackcats Gameplay.png|Aiming down the reflector sight. M2 Browning PBY Catalina turret WaW.png|The crosshairs of the reflector sight. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The reflex sight is available on the mission "Suspension" in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is available on the G36C, much like in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. However, it can only be given using the console command "give g36c_reflex". However, visually there is no optic attached to the weapon, and when aiming down the sights, it is simply the iron sights. Gallery G36C Reflex Sight MW2.png|Invisible reflex sight. G36C Reflex Sight ADS MW2.png|Aiming down the "sight". G36C Reflex Sight Third Person MW2.png|Third person view of the reflex sight. Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer The Reflex Sight is a non-magnifying "electronic sight" that uses focusing optics to show a reticle floating out in front of the weapon. It depicted as an old style "tube" Red Dot Sight with the name "ArmPoint Mark ll Red Dot" on the side. It features a customizable reticle like other Red Dot Sights in the game. The Reflex Sight is available on most Assault Rifles, Submachine Guns, and Light Machine Guns, and can be considered the equivalent of the Holographic Sight from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The differences between the Reflex and other Red Dot Sights are purely aesthetic. Compared to other Red Dot sights, the Reflex Sight has a slightly larger optical window, allowing for better vision around the reticle. However, the tubed casing for this early Red Dot Sight is rather bulky compared to simple open Red Dot Sights, and thus isn't as commonly used as its counterparts. Customization Zombies After Pack-a-Punching the Spectre or FAL in the Zombies game mode through the Pack-a-Punch Machine, they will gain a Reflex Sight with a random reticle and lens color. Gallery File:Stoner63reflex.jpg|Stoner63 with Reflex. File:Reflexads.jpg|Aiming down the default Reflex reticle. File:Black_Ops_Sights.png|Different customized reflex sight reticles. (The upper-right reticle is actually named "Yin Yang"). Reflex Sight Side View.jpg|Reflex sight mounted on AUG. File:ELITE_Reflex_Sight.png|The Reflex Sight seen from Call of Duty ELITE. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Weapon level 2 (SMGs, Assault Rifles, Handguns, Shotguns, Crossbow) Weapon level 5 (LMGs) |used = All teams}} The Reflex Sight appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, and this time it replaces the Red Dot Sight from the previous games. On most weapons in 2025 it is identical to the Red Dot Sight in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. However, when equipped on handguns, the Reflex Sight appears smaller, similar in shape to the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Red Dot Sight. When applied to 1980s weapons in the campaign and Zombies, the Reflex Sight uses the Call of Duty: Black Ops Reflex Sight, with the exception of Soviet weapons, which takes on the appearance of their counterparts' Red Dot Sight instead (the same as the handguns from 2025). Gallery Peacekeeper Reflex Sight BOII.png|The Reflex Sight mounted on the Peacekeeper KAP-40 Reflex Sight BOII.png|The Reflex Sight on KAP-40 Trivia *When used on the M60 the name will appear as M60 Red Dot. *The reflex sight says "ArmPoint Mark II Red Dot" in reference to the Aimpoint Mark II (also known as Aimpoint Electronic), the world's first smallarm reflex sight. Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Attachments Category:Call of Duty: World at War Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Attachments Category:Call of Duty Online Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Attachments